Tell Me I Can Have A Second Chance
by FanfictionWriter8
Summary: It's fifth year for the next generation at Hogwarts - Prefect year, OWL year... Albus and Harry have finally convinced the Wizarding world of the truth about Scorpius. But what happens when Rose apologizes for everything she did and how she treated Albus and Scorpius? What happens when she asks for a second chance? A Scorose story.
1. Chapter 1

For some reason, Albus remembered the day he met Scorpius on the Hogwarts Express as he stood beside his father next to the podium. This meeting at the Ministry was about Scorpius, after all – it had been officially described as 'a gathering of extreme importance to discuss recent events involving an illegal Time-Turner' by all of the Ministry, but Albus knew they really wanted to talk about Scorpius. Come to think of it, Albus thought, it seems that every single person in the Ministry is here.

"Don't worry, Al," his father said. Harry Potter looked at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It might be difficult for them to listen at the start, they'll be arguing, or trying to then, but soon you'll be able to talk a little sense into them."

"Right," Albus muttered. "Good to know."

His father had arranged it so that Albus would be able to talk for as long as he'd like, of which Albus was very grateful.

The summer holidays between Albus's fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts had only just begun. To be exact, two days ago. Albus had been impatient to tell the real story, and Harry hadn't wanted Albus to endure a summer of disbelieving whispers and snide remarks as he had before his fifth year.

"Mr. Potter, two minutes until your son gets to give his speech," a pompous looking Ministry official told Harry.

"Thanks, Eric – Ministry Worker Macmillan," Harry said, turning to Albus. "Al, you ready to tell the world the truth?"

Albus took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium. Trying to smile at his father, who looked worried at his failed attempt, Albus replied, "Yes, Dad."

Everyone went silent as Albus glanced around. He could see a few familiar faces – there was his mother, looking fresh and ready to hex anyone horrid as always, and Uncle Ron with Aunt Hermione, holding hands, all mouthing, "Good luck!"

"Right – er – ok," Albus stammered, at a loss at how to start. "As you all know, a while ago, Scorpius and I stopped Delphini from bringing back Voldemort -" there were only a few gasps "- and horrific alternate realities. The Time-Turner was – er – illegal, but we didn't have a choice, we had to stop Delphini -"

"Yes, yes, but what about Scorpius Malfoy?" an Auror interrupted impatiently. Harry gave him an irritated look.

Albus suddenly knew what to say, what to do. He stood up straighter, an aura of strength pulsing through his body.

"Scorpius Malfoy is not Voldemort's son. Your rumours and Rita Skeeters are lying. Scorpius helped me save all of you from a Dark, terrible change, he helped me fight for good! Voldemort's son? Who came up with _that_? Which of you morons made it up? It's the Ministry all over again, isn't? The Ministry always makes up untrue things so it can't realise that its wrong and are idiots! Just like you did to my dad so that you wouldn't have to face Voldemort coming back! History repeating itself!"

"He's got you all convinced, hasn't he?" a woman in navy robes retorted. "I bet he could convince Professor McGonagall to move you to Slytherin!"

"I was already Sorted into Slytherin, thanks," Albus said coolly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry spoke up angrily. "You get Sorted into Slytherin because you're ambitious, not evil! One of the greatest men I've ever known was in Slytherin – Severus Snape, Al is named after him! He risked his life in a dangerous mission for our side, for the Order of the Phoenix! Yeah, he was an annoying git, but he was actually not bad at the end. Slytherin's got a great young wizard, Al!"

Albus could feel something emotional lodge inside his throat. "Thanks, Dad," he said quietly. His father nodded, and Albus could tell he felt overwhelmed as well.

Turning back to the audience, Albus went on. "Scorpius is not Voldemort's son. Would Voldemort's son help me save you from that horrible, hell, alternate reality? Would Voldemort's son fight alongside me? Would Voldemort's son – he figured it out before me, he was smarter, he noticed that Delphini was planning something bad – tell me what he realised? Would he fight with me for good? You can whisper about me after this, for all I care. You can choose not to believe the truth. Just don't give Scorpius a hard time."

He could hear the quiet murmurs. Albus felt his stomach lift with hope. Had he convinced them?

But a man in silver robes called out. "But do you have proof?"

Albus gaped at him, shaking his head. "Proof? Yeah, I have proof! We still have the 'illegal' Time-Turner, we can all go back in time to when Scorpius was born and I can show you! If you're still moronically unconvinced then we can do that before it's destroyed!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," Rose said.

Scorpius swallowed and forced what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug. He pushed his finished plate away and stood up from the Slytherin Table, where ten of the fellow fifth year Slytherins surrounding him and Albus paused from eating their breakfast and stared.

Albus watched him carefully, his expression saying clearly to Scorpius, _don't get me involved in this_.

"She's your cousin!" Scorpius mouthed, before he picked up his bag and Albus's _Daily Prophet_ , making to leave without looking at Rose.

Rose glared at him, blocking his way. " _No._ You listen to me, Scorpius Malfoy. _I'm sorry._ I _really_ am. I made a mistake. I judged you… I shouldn't have… I believed rumours and gossip… I was _horrible_ to you. And now I'm saying sorry, because I was wrong."

Now even Albus was gaping.

Scorpius froze, shocked, trying to string together a coherent sentence in his head.

" _Now_ you're saying you're sorry?" Albus frowned at his cousin. "After everything you put him – us – through?"

Rose winced and looked down. "I know, Albus. I was terrible. But I want to fix things. Please. I really am sorry, Scorpius."

She walked away, in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, heart racing. At the first chance she got, Rose ducked behind a suit of armour. She wanted a fresh start, with Albus _and_ Scorpius. And first she had to right her wrongs.

Now she knew what "judge a book by its cover" actually meant.

And she definitely wouldn't be doing it ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

"You said sorry? _That was it_?" Lily muttered in a mixture of disbelief and disapproval.

Rose blinked, winced and looked down at the soft, thick, embroidered red and gold rug in the Gryffindor common room. "I didn't know what else to say." She glanced up to her cousins, who were both comforting her and interrogating her.

"But… after four years…. _sorry?"_ Lily's hazel eyes sliced into her own, and Rose knew that she deserved ten thousand more of those looks from the cousin who had always been like a sister to her.

"I _know,"_ Rose said quietly, staring into the flames leaping from the fireplace without really seeing them _._

"Lil's right," Roxanne added, wearing a frown that was endangered, if not usually extinct, on her face.

Rose met her cousin's eyes. "I…"

Roxanne sighed and leaned back onto the deep red velvet couch. Lily sighed too, but she didn't release Rose from her piercing, hazel, omniscient gazed. "We know too," she said with a half-smile. "We're just – "

"Yeah," she heard herself saying from far away. "I know too. But I'm going to get some rest – I really need it. And this is actually the first time I haven't wanted to study for OWLs!"

All three of them laughed, but the laughter was amiss, and all of them knew that something was missing from it and something was hiding in it.

Rose could barely focus on the stairs as she climbed them distractedly, of which the result was that she bumped into no other than Hugo.

Her younger brother gaped at her for a moment, then spoke. "Rose – about _everything_ – "

"Not now, Hugo," she murmured, still sounding miles away from where she was. Hugo stared at her in alarm, but nodded.

Brother and sister went their separate ways, each thinking about the same thing.

* * *

Rose ate two bowls of cornflakes absently, and didn't hear anything that happened around her, didn't pay attention to Lily, Roxanne, Hugo and Fred discussing Quidditch tactics. But she was _extremely_ aware of two boys at the Slytherin table who were deep in conversation with their heads down.

Rose stood up from the Gryffindor table and hazily made her way to the entrance of the Great Hall, thinking vaguely about a Prefect meeting at lunch, but in seconds her attention wavered back to the 'more pressing event'.

And Rose nearly had a heart attack when Albus and Scorpius ran up to her before she exited.

She gaped at both of them in shock, terror and guilt. And waited for them to tell her that she had been horrible beyond forgiveness and that they would act as if she didn't exist from now on.

But they said something very different. Something she'd onlt thought she'd see in her dreams.

"We've thought about it," Albus began with a smile.

"And we've made our decision," Scorpius added, grinning.

"We're going to try," Albus explained.

"We're going to give it a chance," Scorpius said.

"A fresh start," Albus laughed.

"A new year. We forgive you," Scorpius agreed.

Rose gasped, eyes turned to stars and mind blurred with shock and joy and her body flooded with a sudden vibrating energy. She gasped and pulled each of them into tight hugs.

She gasped and quickly pulled away from Scorpius, who was the colour of a pomegranate and delighted. Turning and running on her heel with blissful surprise, she didn't realise that she dropped something.

Something that fell into the wrong hands.


End file.
